Addicted
by CatWoman4Ever
Summary: Warning: SMUT. You've been warned! I don’t love him…I don’t… Cameron thought to herself. I just like the sex, need the sex…hell, I love the sex. I need him, I want him, I just don’t love him.


_**This is my first ever smut fan fiction. Yay me! I also plan on working on some Huddy, too. So R and R and tell me what you think. **_

_I don't love him…I don't… _Cameron thought to herself. _I just like the sex, need the sex…hell, I love the sex. I need him, I want him, I just don't love him. _

But that doesn't explain why Cameron was still going to his house, even after she told him that it was over. The fallout from all of this was bound to happen. She knew that he liked her, and she took full advantage of that. Now it was over and she couldn't stand it. This was completely out of control.

_I don't love him. _Cameron told herself again, as if to reassure. _I just love what he can do. _

Chase could make her scream and call out his name a million times. He'd just smile, it was exactly what he wanted to hear: her needing him. He could make her beg. Chase knew how much power he held over her, just a simple 'no' would drive Cameron crazy, to the point that she'd do _anything_ for him. And that is what he wanted. He could make her lust. He'd keep her up all hours of the night, no matter how tiring, because he wanted to her scream his name, to hear her beg, to give the illusion that she really loved him.

No one could do her like Chase did. Not even her own 'late' husband had the ability to make her scream her heart out like that. Cameron is an addict, she is a certified sex addict and she didn't care. Cameron wanted more. She needed more. Right now, she just wasn't getting enough. It's like she couldn't breathe without him inside of her, stroking her every right way, harder and harder each time.

She pulled up in front of the apartment complex. Six thirty sharp. Cameron grabbed her purse and a small bag from Spencers. Cameron smiled naughtily as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. _Worst comes to worst…I'll get what I want. _She slipped them into her purse and stepped out of the car.

_What am I doing here. I'm at his door. I told him that our deal was over, but I still want more. Have I lost control? Was I ever in control? _It was too late now. There was no way that her conscious was stopping her now, her baser drives had completely taken over. And she wasn't leaving until she was fully satisfied.

Chase slowly cracked open the door and Cameron forcefully pushed the rest of the way in. She knew the plan, she had run it through her mind a thousand times. Grab him, force his mouth to hers until temptation and desire forced him to fuck her brains out. It was perfect, just perfect. One can only resist for so long…especially when it comes to the mind of a man.

But Chase seemed to be one step ahead of her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall. Confused, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What do you think?" Cameron hinted suggestively and she tried to kiss him.

Chase let her go and slowly backed away from her. "No, no, no, and no. You said this was over. You don't love me and can't return my feelings. We can't do this. The answer is no."

Cameron stayed against the wall. That one word, 'no'. She'd get it from him, she knew that she could. "But you love me. That should be a good enough reason."

He shook his head, "It's not, Cameron, it's not. Just… just go, alright?"

"Fine. Be that way." Cameron took two steps toward him. "But before I go, ask yourself, are you sure?" Cameron reached the top buttons on her blouse and slowly, ever so slowly, undid them all the way down. Her fingers not once fumbling with the buttons. She slipped out of her shirt and let it gracefully fall to the floor. She ran her hands all over her body, teasing her own skin. A hand caressed her breast through her bra and the other slipped down to her skirt.

Chase stared, mesmerized. His eyes were enlivened, but he put as much restrain on himself as he could. He wasn't going to give in, but how long can one resist the temptations of the flesh. _This isn't going to work. This isn't. _But no amount of psychological reinforcement could control his body's reaction to Cameron.

Cameron watched the bulge growing in his pants and the lust that filled his eyes, but noted that he still refused to move from his fixed spot. _Fine, another small push. _Cameron slowly slid her skirt over the curvaceous thigh. She smiled, "I know that you want it, Chase. I know you do." She reached down and into her purse and she pulled out the handcuffs.

Chase stared at them with wide eyes. _She did not…_Chase thought to himself. _You've got to be kidding me._ Cameron played with them for a little bit. "Anywhere you want." She teased in a sultry voice. "Your bed, your floor, your table, hell, even your computer chair."

"I--"

Cameron went down on all fours and crawled over to him like a wounded kitten. Chase stayed fixed where he was at. His eyes remained on her. Cameron reached up and her fingers gently caressed the growing bulge in his jeans. Chase closed his eyes and let out an involuntary groan. As good as her hands felt to him, he took another step back.

Cameron sat on the floor, like a little kid about to have a temper tantrum. She held the handcuffs out to him, "I'm not going to make this offer again. You can do whatever you want. You want revenge? Fine, hurt me if you want. But you want it, Chase. I can tell. Your body seems to want it too and you can't hide that fact."

Chase didn't move. With a sigh she assumed defeat, Cameron got up and went to her pile of clothes on the floor, but a hand firmly grasped her and forcefully dragged her into his bedroom. Cameron smiled all the way there. _Knew it. _

Chase flung her onto the bed and wasted no time to climb on top of her and pin her down to the bed. _Just can't resist can you, Chase? _

He almost looked angry, but he wanted it. And Cameron was right: she was going to get what she wanted tonight. She always does. Chase snatched the handcuffs from her hands and clasped one around her wrist. He pulled her arms up to the bed frame, wrapped the handcuffs around, and locked the other hand in. Cameron smiled wickedly, "Didn't know you _liked_ bondage."

"I'm not the one who bought handcuffs. Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" Chase unclasped her bra and lowered his head down. His tongue grazed her skin and his fingers lightly passed over her swollen nipple. He brushed his lips past hers, but never kissed her. He continued the same meticulous routine. Giving her a taste, but leaving her longing for his touch.

_He's playing with me!! _Cameron yelled in her mind. She wanted more and was growing frustrated with this game that he was playing. Chase watched the emotions play across her face and he smiled. He was having too much fun with this. Chase left her there and hopped off the bed. Quickly, he undressed himself and assumed his place above her.

Chase pulled her lace panties off. Cameron smiled at this, _Now maybe we are getting somewhere. _Then again maybe they weren't, Chase ran his hands up the inside of her thighs and his fingers circled the point that she wished to be touched. Cameron arched her back against him and he backed up. "Don't think so." He teased.

Cameron's expression turned to fury, "Having fun?"

Chase ran his tongue up her inner thigh, causing Cameron to gasp. "Yes, I am." His fingers explored the already well known territory that was Cameron's body. His length pressed against Cameron's leg and she arched against him again. She could feel how hard he was. Chase leaned his face close into hers.

He just smiled wickedly at her. _Tables are turned now, Cameron. _"You really want it that bad?"

_I don't know do I? Is it really worth all of this. What the hell am I doing? _She shook the thoughts in her head. _Of course I do. Do I? I do right? _Cameron stared into his eyes, he was expecting her reply. They looked so…hurt, angry, and many other things. _Why am I even thinking this. Hell yeah I do. Do I? _The last line just echoed in her mind.

"Of course. Now are you just going to stay there or have you forgotten how to please a lady?" Cameron tugged at the handcuffs that held her to the bed. _Maybe these were a bad idea… _

The answer seemed to satisfy Chase and slowly he guided himself into her, "Oh god Chase…" Cameron moaned loudly.

"Ahhh…" Chase moaned with her. Cameron rushed in a began a steady rhythm . It became a race to the finish when Chase joined in. Their moans filled the air and Chase was stroking harder and deeper than he ever had before with her. They moved faster and faster and sweat poured from their pores.

"Harder…harder…" Cameron pleaded breathlessly.

Suddenly, Chase stopped. Cameron stared into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with fury and she pressed herself against him. He resisted her gesture. She wished she could turn him over, but the handcuffs held her steadily in place.

Chase stared at her. There was a seriousness in his eyes. "Tell me you love me."

_I don't love you at all. _Cameron couldn't give this moment up though. Chase was good in bed and all but this was ridiculous. This was fucking amazing, he'd never done this well for her before.

"Well?"

Cameron gave in. "I love you."

"Not good enough." Cameron wanted to knock the brains out of him right now. They were in the middle of the best fucking Cameron had ever had, and he wanted to stop for _this_. "Why don't we give a small relationship a try…" The mischievous shown in his eyes. He had been planning this. "You say yes, and I'll do you anywhere, anytime, any way you want."

_The bastard just turned the tables on me. He has a damn good offer though. Relationship? Doesn't mean that I have to love him right? _"Fine." Cameron replied stolidly.

With a smile, Chase thrust hard into her and Cameron screamed in pleasure. The rhythm started up again. Chase rested his head in the crook of her neck and bit and sucked at the skin. "Ahhh…fuck Cameron…fuck…" Chase breathed into her.

"Ohhh god, Chase…don't stop…please don't stop…" They were getting there, Cameron could feel it. "I'm…I'm…" Cameron's body tightened around him as her climax came on full force and hard.

Chase moaned and groaned as her muscles squeezed him. "Cameron…mmmm….Ahhh…" Chase gave one last thrust and felt the greatest high crash into him. As he relaxed, he pressed his lips to Cameron's. Reaching up, he undid the handcuffs.

Cameron rubbed her wrists. She snatched them back, "My turn."

"Wha--" Cameron forced Chase back down into the bed. She lifted his hands to the headboard.

"Let's have a little fun."


End file.
